I Need to Know
by the female apophis
Summary: What's he done this time?
1. What's he done this time?

I Need to Know

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Do you really need me to go over this?

Rating: You should already know that.  
Pairings: Do you have to ask?

Archive: just make sure you ask me first.

Summary: What has he done this time?

A/N: Once again, the great Nathena helped me out with this. *Hugs Nathena* she's great, and I don't think I could have written this without her. You rock gurl!

Song: if you see one, then you do. It's supposed to be there.

********************

It was a peaceful day on P7C-992. Daniel was neck deep in the archeological find of the century when he heard it.

Sam yelling. Sam didn't yell unless something was really wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

"I cannot believe you just said that."

"ME?! When did anything I say actually mean anything?"

"Usually it doesn't! But I still can't believe you just said that."

"You're bordering on insubordination there MAJOR!"

"I don't give a damn COLONEL!"

"O'Neill, Major Carter, you will stop this at once."

"Fine. Daniel, dial us up."

Daniel was able to do no such thing however. Sam was already by the DHD punching in Earth.

This was not gonna be pretty.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"

General George Hammond raced down to the 'gate room, knowing that something had to be wrong. SG-1 was the only team currently off world, and they were never early. Especially two hours early.

"Who is it?"

"We're getting SG-1's iris code."

"Open it."

He headed down to the 'gate room, not knowing what to expect. There had been no emergency, no reason whatsoever for them to be coming home.

The world they had been on was completely uninhabited. It was a peaceful planet, obviously the perfect place for a certain archeologist.

Sam stormed through the 'gate, her face red, and anger written in her eyes. Jack soon followed, yelling for her to stop. Daniel and Teal'c came through last, not wanting to interfere in the confrontation between the two military personnel.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MAJOR!!!"

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL!!"

"That's insubordination Major!"

"Bite me!"

What was said next was so rude, that no one in the room could believe it.

"Why don't you just act like any other sensible woman and go cook something?"

Sam just stood there for a second, disbelief written on her face, hurt and anger in her eyes.

"This isn't gonna be pretty." Daniel muttered to himself and Teal'c.

"Indeed."

Daniel saw it, but was going to stop it. Sam's hand had suddenly made itself into a fist.

The next thing anyone knew, Jack was sprawled across the 'gate room floor, holding his jaw.

Sam just stood there shaking; she looked as though she was about to break down into tears.

"General, I'll have my resignation papers on your desk by the end of the day."

With that, she stormed out of the room, obviously heading for the infirmary.

Janet could tell just by the way that Sam entered the infirmary that she wasn't happy.

She just kind of sunk down onto the bed, not really knowing what to do with herself.

"What happened?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now. Do you mind?"

"No, wanna have a girl's night in tonight?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Seven sound good?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get this physical of yours over with. I'm sure you'd love to get out of here."

"Yeah."

Janet was soon done, and Sam had been pronounced physically fit.

"Well, from what I can tell there's nothing wrong. I'll let you know if anything turns up in your blood work."

"I'm leaving."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm gonna give my resignation to Hammond here in a little while. I've just got to get my lab packed up and then I'm out of here."

"I guess you'll tell me tonight."

"Yeah."

Just at that very moment, the rest of SG-1 sauntered in. Janet immediately noticed the bruise that was growing on Jack's cheek, not to mention the way that Sam suddenly sat up straighter. He was obviously the source of her anxiety.

"I'll talk to you later Janet."

"Take it easy Sam. I mean it."

Jack and Teal'c had already claimed beds by this time, whereas Daniel seemed to be waiting for Sam.

Janet watched closely as Daniel whispered something into Sam's ear. She nodded at this before continuing out of the infirmary.

What had he done this time?

~fin~

HA! I've decided to write more cliffhangers! Since I'm now famous for them as Lynn so lovingly pointed out.

So, want to know what happens next? The next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	2. What the Hell is Going On!

I Need to Know2

By: the female apophis

I'm not doing this again. The little gnome people will hurt you if you ask me to repeat it.

********************

When Sam knocked on the General's door, Daniel's words were still bouncing around in her head.

__

If you need anything, you know where I am.

She did need something, but she couldn't get it from Daniel.

"Enter."

She had already changed into her civvies. She had her papers in one hand, her id in the other.

"Major, I'd like to start off by saying how sorry I am to hear that you're leaving. We'll be losing one of the best out there."

"Thank you sir, but my mind's made up."

"I would like to know one thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Why are you leaving? I need to know this Sam."

She took a moment to clear her thoughts before responding.

"Its personal sir."

"If it has to do with SG-1, I can have you transferred to another team."

"That's not it sir. I can't stay **here** and risk seeing his face, knowing that he doesn't really respect me. The Colonel hurt me much too deeply."

"I can understand that. I don't like it, but I can understand it."

"If there's nothing else sir..."

"That's all. Good luck Sam."

"Thank you George."

She gave one final salute before leaving his office. She just had to get her bag, and then she was out of there.

Daniel was pissed. He couldn't believe how much of a jerk Jack had been to Sam. Jack had made Sam mad before, but this time, he had gotten much more personal.

Something about it all was unconvincing. It just wasn't like Jack, or Sam for that matter, to do something like this.

As Sam stepped out of the elevators the most amazing thing greeted her.

There, lining the hallways was almost the entire SGC personnel lined up along the hallways.

As she made her way to the final set of elevator's everyone began to clap, and she heard many words of encouragement. She never realized how many people actually liked her in this place.

When she reached the elevator, Janet and Teal'c were both standing there. 

She got a big, strong hug from Teal'c; whereas Janet broke down in tears as they embraced.

"You are going to be greatly missed Major Carter. It has been my honor serving with you."

"You make it sound as though we're never going to see each other again. You all are more than welcome to come over at anytime."

"It's not gonna be the same without you here Sam."

"I know Janet, I know. But you'll make it, I promise. We can call each other every night if we have to."

"Okay."

Sam hugged them both again before letting Teal'c open the elevator for her.

There, leaning against the back wall of the elevator, was one Jack O'Neill, his head cast down, and his arms folded across his chest.

Sam prepared herself, raising her head, and squaring her shoulders. With that she stepped into the elevator, and stood beside him.

As the doors closed, she continued to stand there for a moment before moving.

She turned to him, and using her thumb and forefinger, turned his head until he was facing her.

She looked at the bruise that covered his face before whispering "Oh God, baby, I'm so sorry."

~fin~

HA! Again, you don't know what the hell is going on. Part three should be longer. I tried to make this one longer, but I really couldn't say anything else without giving important details away. So, until chapter three is up, this is it.

Thanks to all you peeps who have reviewed so far! It's greatly appreciated! And quit asking me what he did, cause I have no idea myself. I just got the idea, and went with it. I may be able to figure it out later, and then I'll write it in; don't expect it anytime soon.


	3. The Influence of Music

I Need to Know3

By: the female apophis

Death shall come to you by speeding buckets of flour if you ask me to repeat it!

********************

The guards had never been more scared in their entire life.

A young airman feared for his life when he saw the look that Jack and Sam were shooting at each other. If looks could kill...oh boy.

As Jack got into his truck, he slammed the door, cranked the engine and turned up the radio. He had given Cassie a ride home the other day, and had never gotten around to changing it back to his favorite station.

"And this is new music from Train. Its called Mississippi. Hope you like it."

__

They call her Mississippi  
But she don't flow to me  
Spends her light on the Bayou  
But she don't come to see  
She's the one that makes my dreams  
They call her Mississippi  
But she don't flow to me   
  
The shape of her horizon  
Makes the morning sun  
When she puts her eyes on  
Each and anyone  
She's the one that makes me fall  
Midnight moon shines through it all   
  
She's the one that makes me fall  
Midnight moon shines through it all  
She's the one that makes my dreams  
They call her Mississippi  
But she don't flow to me  
They call her Mississippi  
But she don't flow to me 

He was just driving. He had no idea where he was going, but he really didn't care.

The next thing he knew, he was at a very familiar place.

Turning the engine off and opening the door, he walked up to the rusted old gates and strolled down the well-worn path.

Approaching the grave, he knelt down in front of it, reading the headstone out loud to himself.

"He was the best son anyone could ever ask for. He will be forever missed. Charles O'Neill, 1988-1997," Jack sighed. Why was he here? He found himself sinking to the ground and beginning to talk to his son.

"God I miss you Charlie. Especially now. It's been really hard the past few weeks. I got into a huge fight with Sam. I'm sure you remember me telling you about her. You would love her. She's smart, beautiful...everything a guy could want in a woman. Jesus, what have I done?"

With that he jumped up and practically ran to his truck.

Sam wasn't fairing much better. As soon as she had gotten into her car, she cranked up her Stevie Ray Vaughn CD. It was going full blast.

Cranking up her favorite song, she allowed the tears of frustration to finally fall. 

__

The sky is cryin.... Can't you see the tears roll down the street   
The sky is cryin...? Can't you see the tears roll down the street   
I've been looking for my baby   
And I wonder where can she be   
  
I saw my baby early one morning.... She was walking on down the street   
I saw my baby early this morning.... She was walking on down the street   
You know it hurt me, hurt me so bad   
Made my poor heart skip a beat   
  
I've got a real real real real bad feelin   
That my baby she don't love me no more   
I've got a real real bad feelin that my baby don't love me no more   
You know the sky, the sky's been cryin   
Can you see the tears roll down my nose 

Pulling up in front of her house, she got out and headed towards her front door.

As soon as she stepped inside, she knew something wasn't quite right. Picking up an umbrella from beside the door, she cautiously made her way through the house.

Coming upon the kitchen, she could hear noises coming from inside it.

Lifting the umbrella over her head, she was about to swing when she saw him.

"Sir, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too. We gotta talk Sam."

"Yeah, we do."

Back at the SGC, Hammond was watching the interactions of the two of them on the screen. They had managed to put up security cameras before either of them had gotten inside. It had been close when Jack decided to show up though.

He noticed that Jack seemed to be dragging Sam off out of the sight of the camera.

__

Damn, he knows. I just wish this damn thing had sound on it.

When Sam opened her mouth to protest, Jack put his hand over her mouth. Silently asking her to be quiet, she gave him a quizzical look, but consented.

"They have this placed bugged Sam. I don't know if they can hear us or not, so keep your voice down."

"Do you think they're on to us?"

"I can't be sure. But I saw a camera hidden in among the baskets on top of your fridge."

"Shit."

"I know. We have to be careful. I think I'm gonna go back to the base. I'll be back later I promise."

"What time should I be expecting you?"

"Probably around eight."

"Okay, I'll start cleaning. I can 'accidentally' find the camera. That'll give me an excuse to call the base."

"Sounds good. Now smack me really hard."

"What?! Why?!"

"This has gotta look convincing Sam. Please just do it. Think of something that I've done before that really ticked you off."

"That's easy. This is for Edora."

And with that she smacked him so hard he staggered backwards.

"Okay. Ow!"

"Good. Now you know how I felt after that little 'incident.' That should teach you never to piss me off again."

She watched his retreating form. When he got to the door, he turned around and smiled.

She knew that the camera couldn't see her face so she winked at him.

Things were turning out just as expected.

~fin~ 

HA! Are y'all getting really confused yet? What exactly do you think is going on?

Please review!

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR! THIS STORY IS ALREADY BECOMING BIGGER THAN FOOLISH GAMES! THANKS AGAIN! Y'ALL ARE GREAT!


	4. Confusion Reigns Over Them All

I Need to Know4

By: the female apophis

I'm not repeating it. Do I need to say more?

********************

"I need to speak with General Hammond at once."

She was practically yelling into the phone. She had to make this as convincing as possible.

"Hammond."

"Sir, this is Sam."

"Sam, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to know why I have video cameras set up around my house."

"You what?!"

"Exactly. I would like to know why they are in my house. Is the SGC keeping tabs on me?"

"No Sam, they're not. I'll send an extraction crew there at once to locate any other possible threats. Thank you for informing me."

"You're welcome. Talk to ya later sir."

"Goodbye Sam."

As she heard the gentle click, she had to smile to herself.

She knew those acting skills were gonna pay off eventually.

At a quarter to eight that night, Jack was making his way up Sam's front steps, Chinese in hand. He knocked lightly and heard her making her way to the door.

"Sir. Come in."

"Thanks Carter."

Janet was running late. She had planned a girl's night with Sam, and then SG-3 had come back early under heavy fire. One of them had been hit and she had been in surgery with them for too long. Daniel was with her; they were planning on staying with Sam together.

Pulling up outside her house, they noticed that Jack's truck was parked out front, and that there were no lights on.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I think we should check it out though."

"After you Daniel."

Daniel cautiously approached the door, and knocked lightly.

"Sam? You there?"

Hearing no answer from inside, he took the key that Janet offered and quietly opened the door.

The first thing he heard was giggling coming from the living room.

They tiptoed to the living room, and were definitely not prepared for the sight that greeted their eyes.

"Um...hi you guys. Is there something you want to tell us?"

They had just walked in on Sam and Jack, completely making out on her couch.

~fin~

WHAT NOW?! You guys know that I would love it if you reviewed. Please? I need it to live!


	5. Jack and Sam Spill the Beans

I Need to Know5

By: the female apophis

Yes, the little gnome people will come to hurt you. Yes, they own me...what's your point?

********************

"Shit! I completely forgot."

"What?"

"Janet and I were supposed to have a girl's night in. Which makes me wonder why she brought Daniel along."

"Hey. Don't start. The two of us are probably the only one's that can comfort you...err...could comfort in your...time of...need."

"So, are you gonna tell us what the hell we just saw?"

"You guys may want to sit down for this. Jack, can you get us all some wine? I think we're gonna need it."

"Be back in a second. Don't start without me."

Daniel and Janet took the seats offered to them, but both were sitting up very straight in their chairs.

When Jack returned a moment later with the wine, both relaxed slightly, much to Sam's relief. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it had. There was nothing she could now but tell the truth.

"Okay, why don't I just start at the beginning?"

"Fine by us."

"As you know, Jack and I have had 'feelings' for one another for quite sometime now. Janet, you were there when we actually admitted those feelings. Daniel, you probably knew before we did."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did too."

"About two months ago, the whole thing with 'Mini-Jack', as he came to be known, happened. I started to realize that maybe it was time something was done about previously stated feelings. One night I was out for a jog, when it started raining. I wasn't far from Jack's house, so I ran the couple of blocks to his place."

"It's eight o'clock in the evening, storming outside, and there's a knock on my door," Jack picked up the story from here, much to Sam's relief. "So, I open the door, and there's Sam, soaked to the bone, hair plastered to her scalp. Well, I couldn't let her get sick, cause I just knew that you would have my hide. So I let her in, and ran her a bath."

"By the time I got out, Jack had already made some hot coffee and had made up the guest bedroom. He'd even laid out a T-shirt and sweat pants for me. Anyway, when I finally made it back down to the living room, he's got a cup of coffee ready for me with some nice warm blankets."

"As I motioned for her to sit down, I was already working out a plan in my head."

"It didn't take him long to execute the plan either. When I was under the blankets, he crawled in behind me and held me to his chest, warming me further."

"Okay, I'm getting confused here. You two are throwing everything away because she ended up on your doorway one night?"

"Will you let us finish Daniel?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Well, Jack and I just kinda stayed like that for a while, reveling in the warmth of each other. Before long though, things started to get a bit more...intimate."

"Let's not go into details on that."

Sam smiled warmly at his comment. This was something that she had discovered in the past few weeks about him. He was a private man, she had always known that, but she had no idea how uncomfortable he was about relationships still. Sarah had made him a different man, a man that was hers now.

"Anyway, the next morning, we started working on a way to be together. We considered asking the general, but we figured he would go nuts and move us to different teams. Neither of us wanted that to happen."

"Luckily we had downtime that day."

"So that was the reason neither of you were to be found that day. How many messages did I end up sending you Sam?"

"Three on my answering machine, and four on my cell-phone."

"It was almost double that amount on mine from Danny-boy here."

"Yeah, well, we were concerned."

"Can I go on now?"

"Sure, sorry we interrupted you Sam."

"That's okay. We spent the entire day together working on the plan. We decided that we probably needed to have a huge public blowout, and one of us resigns. We could keep it hidden for a few months and then get together publicly. We had planned on going on about how we realized how big of a mistake we had made, yadda yadda yadda."

"It wasn't long until we had all the details worked out. We waited until the appropriate time, and it happened."

"So was that an actual fight on P7C-992 or just a part of the act?"

"Just a part of the act. Everything was going according to plan until now. We actually rehearsed lines and everything."

"Except for the thing I said in the 'gate room today. And of course her punching me for it, but hey, it looked good."

"And incredibly convincing."

"Well, my Sammie has this amazing right hook."

"I've been working on it with Teal'c."

"Go figure."

"So, what now? What are you gonna do if Hammond finds out?"

"Well, he technically can't do anything to us. I'm no longer under Jack's command, and since I've left the Air Force, they can't court martial me for hitting or fraternizing with a superior officer."

"But you were still in the Air Force when you hit Jack this afternoon."

"But Hammond believes that it was a matter of protecting my honor. He saw the whole thing, and if he wanted to he could also court martial Jack for insulting a fellow officer."

"But we knew that he liked us both too much to do that. At least, that was what we were hoping for."

"Well, I'm pretty damn sure that you fooled every single person in the SGC. If you didn't fool them, then they're pretty damn dense."

"Thanks for the support Janet. You too Daniel. You don't know how much this means to us."

"Well, we both know that you two are destined to be together. We were actually gonna start betting on who cracked first. Thank god we didn't. It could have ended ugly."

Sam smiled briefly, as did Jack.

Both were extremely grateful that they had such great friends right now.

"Well, Daniel and I should probably leave. I need to get home to Cassie."

"Yeah, I've gotta go into work early tomorrow. There's lots of stuff that needs to be translated."

With that, the two of them left.

Jack and Sam sat back in their seats for a moment, neither of them daring to speak.

Sam was the first to break the silence.

"So, you think they'll say anything?"

"Daniel won't, I've got too much dirt on him for him to be blabbin' to anyone. My only concern is Janet."

"Janet won't say anything for the same reason Daniel won't. I just don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

"Well, what do you say we take a nice relaxing shower, and then we hit the sac?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Sam rose slowly and took Jack's hand in her own, and led him down to the bathroom.

Thank god their shower was big enough.

~fin~

So ends chapter five. Did you like it? Would love to know! 

Here are a few personal notes for some of you who have reviewed. You know who you are! Hope you also know what they mean!

Robyn: Yes Robyn, I know I'm good at confusing people. It's my job.

NG: Thanks so much for the thanks. I thank you greatly for it! Okay, I'm gonna stop now before I confuse myself further.

Joss: Yes I actually **DO** try to be evil.

Lynn: My most loyal reviewer. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

Carter: If I didn't read the reviews, how would I know that you all wanted me to write more?

plaidtiger: Please don't scream, it hurts my ears. Hope this chapter answers your questions.

Pippi: Hope the pins and needles don't leave too many holes in your butt. That could be bad...


End file.
